


Light of My Life

by blake_is_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr request, first Marshfield fic, kinda just an aesthetic thing, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Kate and Max go to the lighthouse for a little picnic and just fall into a comfortable silence.





	Light of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so goddamn much. Thank you to @badpun for requesting this, it was so fun lol. Thank you also to my girlfriend for editing this for me and encouraging me to get a little sappy with it. I hope you all enjoy it!

Kate’s POV

 

The sun shone brightly as it set over the horizon, slipping down into the sea as its last few rays hung lazily in the air. The pine trees whispered as the wind rattles their dark green spines and seabirds trilled as they flew across the orange and purple sky, the breeze blowing through my hair as Max and I sat on an old blanket I’d found in storage. I sat with my back against Max, her arms wrapped around my middle as I leaned my head back against her shoulder, letting my eyes flutter closed as the atmosphere of the moment just kind of sunk in. 

 

It had been so long since I’d felt this way. Since I’d been able to just relax and feel safe in a moment of silence. It was like a dream or a moment you only saw in movies with really cheesy jokes and a cookie cutter happy ending. But even though Max made enough silly puns and played pretty songs on her guitar and made me feel like everyday I was with her was like a fairy tale right out of her own imagination, I knew that things wouldn’t stay this peaceful, this safe, forever. So I breathed in lung fulls of pine scented sea air and cheap shampoo that Max always used and let the sound of the waves and my girlfriend’s breathing fill my ears, savoring every last touch of Max’s finger tips as her hand took mine and held it loose but comfortable, reassuring. This was what Heaven had to be like. This moment, this feeling, this bliss. 

 

I had never felt anything more beautiful in my life. So when what I said out of nowhere just sort of slipped out, I was too entranced to care. 

 

“I love you,” I whispered, wondering if the wind would carry the words away with the clouds. Maybe I’d only thought it because Max didn’t say anything for a little while. She just held me and kissed the top of my head, making me smile and melt even more against her. Then, finally, when I was sure that I’d never spoken at all, the four most beautiful words I’d ever heard Max speak were whispered into my ear.

 

“I love you too.” 

 

It was soft, sweet, almost like she’d only intended the words for me. Like I was the one and only person she’d ever said them to. 

 

I must’ve been in Heaven then. Because knowing Max loved me made my heart sing like a choir of angels. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and thank you again to @badpun and my girlfriend for the help! I hope you all enjoyed this one. Please leave a kudos and a comment letting me know what you think and have an awesome day!


End file.
